


Futanari Ballbusting: Summer Camp

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [36]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Deepthroating, Exhaustion, F/F, Fights, Footjob, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Genital Torture, Huge balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Leglock, Martial Arts, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Defense, Shemale, Students, Summer Camp, Tent Sex, Titjob, Training, ballbusting, blowjob, dickgirl, excessive cum, feet on face, forest, groin kick, handjob, headlock, huge boobs, huge penis, large testicles, latina, multiple females, pov orgasm, stage, tamakeri, testicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Futanari Sarah meets an old friend at a summer martial arts camp and together they show some students how to defend themselves.
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Futanari Ballbusting: Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlternateAvenger55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateAvenger55/gifts).



Everybody knows who Sarah Ripe is. Or... almost everybody does. Well, the students of Martial Arts Colony no. 69 from Kneelock university were ecstatic when they heard that the mighty Sarah Ripe will be one of the two martial art instructors in their colony this month, so I guess the majority knows who I am. A professional kickboxer, and one of the best at that!

Hah, isn't it great to make others happy? Especially with your presence? That's what I love about my job! And I leave a lot of females I fight happy... Or impressed. There aren't many futanari so high up in my career path.

Hi, I'm Sarah and I'm a 6'/183cm tall, fit futanari with toned muscles, glorious six-pack, and massive nuts! They are like overgrown grapefruits hanging between my thighs. But the real champ is the one draping over them. My knee-length dick! One of a kind. ... Okay I have a friend with one such monstrosity too, but she's uncut. So for other, not so important details, I have mid-back long, messy blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. I am a giant, but what adds to my badassery is an actual bear claw mark on my hip. I was attacked by a bear once and smacked it so hard it fled. What a lil baby.

Anyway, I was surprised when I got a letter from the principal of the university mentioned before, inviting me to the camp! ... Alright, maybe it wasn't that surprising, We slept together back in the old days, and it was fun, so I accepted the invitation as a favor for a friend!

I got out of my jeep in the middle of the forest where the colony was held. There were some tents, bigger and smaller, one on the ridge of the forest, and one big, smooth field, a clearing in the forest, where a lot of teens were fighting on the soft dirt, almost all of them in bikinis~

It was hot as hell that summer day, and I was dressed in my casual knee-length shorts and a T-shirt, but I regretted wearing them! I could've sworn there was like 40° C outside... Bikini is the way. Though I should've worn my swimming skirt rather than panties. There's no way my futa tools would fit inside any form of underwear.

Well, the advantage of this situation was, that I could ogle those sexy girls who breasted boobily around in the field, fighting together and wrestling in the mud. It was a truly titful sight.

I went, unnoticed, to the largest tent at the ridge of the forest and swiftly entered it. There, I saw a small desk, a bedroll, two cabinets, and a really pretty lady with blonde hair and glasses, who was turned away from me. She had a nice, big ass that was hugged by a skintight office dress. She also had a blazer on... how the fuck wasn't she covered in sweat, I have no clue.

"Hello, I'm-" I started, but then I felt a massive pain wave spreading in my crotch as the lady turned around and launched a beautiful knee into my sweaty balls, lifting the saggy orbs up together with her leg.

"Haaaa! I got you this time, didn- huh?!" The secretary-looking girl raised her eyebrows, "OH FUCK! SARAH!!! I JUST NAILED YOUR NUTS SO HARD!!!" She panicked adorably.

"Hi, Page..." I groaned, cupping my aching gonads, still on my legs.

  
  
... I was accustomed to such attacks... But it still hurt my girls pretty bad!!!

"Sorry! Hee hee~ I thought you were someone else..." Page giggled. She was the principal mentioned earlier, "Good to see you here! Thank you for accepting... OH! YOU'RE HERE!" Page slapped her forehead suddenly, "IT'S SO LATE! GO! GO TO THE MAIN ARENA! SHE'S WAITING FOR YOU ALREADY!" Page pushed me out of the tent while I kinda stumbled because my balls hurt like hell. I had no idea what was happening.

"Wha- Hey! Wait, who's-" As both Page and I reached the middle of the field in the forest, my eyes locked on the most beautiful Latina ever!

"Nat, Sarah, greet each other while I talk to the students, they'll gather to see you in 5 minutes!" Page went around the big wooden stage, where all the students were, while I and Natalia stayed behind the tall contraption, in a small area designed for preparing for fights.

"... shit... hi, Natalia..." I gulped, slowly caressing my balls, which was a bit awkward.

Natalia, who was no stranger for me, was wearing sunglasses and had her arms crossed, her boobs were so big, she was like F cup at least! She pulled her sunglasses down a bit, just enough to look over them, showing her amber-colored eyes, analyzing my body from her head to my... crotch, where she stopped smirked a little.

"Heyyy Sarah, long time no see." She said to my groin, "I see that I'm gonna be working with you from now on..." Nat took a step forward, getting closer to me.  
"You didn't forget Natalia Viera, did you now, Sarah Ripe?"  
  


  
Natalia and I attended college together... she also lived in the same dorm with my wife, Monika Bowski. Natalia and I didn't see each other for about one and a half years, but it would take a lot to forget such a face! I liked her a lot! And I still do~  
  


  
Nat extended her hand and grabbed the bottom of my nutsack, raising both of my big orbs a little. I was surprised, blinking rapidly and looking down at Natalia's hand.

"I was told this is how I should greet futas at the camp. But I don't trust that petal, she looked suspicious..." She chuckled rolling her hands against my balls, which was more than enough to soothe the looming pain of that knee from Page, "Anyway! humm qué grandes los tienes... did they grow from last time we saw each other? ... Ah sorry, why don't you get a proper set of clothes for training? It's so hot here after all."

Not going to lie, Natalia was just as hot, or even hotter since I last saw her. I felt an incredible wave of heat hit my cock and balls as Natalia's hand caressed my sweaty, loose goods. It felt incredible!

"Holy... shit. You're beautiful as ever, Nat~" I said with a slick smile. I wasn't an amateur when it came to women. I was Sarah Ripe after all!  
  
  


But inadvertently, my legs kind of spread and I really got into that ball-fondling, blushing a bit and sighing with relief. There was a huuuuge problem raising in my shorts, stretching them awkwardly.

My eyes went down, "Oh! Yeah, training clothes would be great! I'm dying of heat..." I smiled, biting my lower lip and really letting in that luscious look of the Latina's light-brown skin contrasting with her white bikini and panties. Holy crap did she look sexy.  
  


  
This is not going to be an easy partner to work with... And I don't mean it in the way Natalia is bad or something, she's amazing! But when two dominant forces meet, like me and her... there's going to be some big rumble in the jungle. Or in the forest in this case.

  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, Sarah. I know it's true since there's something rising in your pants. And it's not only the temperature." Natalia purred before she walked over to my left side, putting her hands together on my shoulder, getting on her tippy toes, and resting her chin over her hands as she whispered "Dime, Sarah... Acaso yo soy la razón por la que estás exitada?"

My knowledge of Spanish wasn't that advanced, but I realized she asked if I was excited because of her.

I shuddered as the mere presence of Natalia, especially so close, was enough to make me hard and blushing. But I couldn't crumble over her advances! I had to be tough!

"Jeez, Nat... You really missed me, hmm? You're awfully touchy-feely~" I grinned, looking over at her face, our lips mere centimeters away. Taking advantage of her looking me in the eyes, I tried to push my massive, excited cock back down, but it was far too stubborn to stay hidden.

"Mmm~" Natalia hummed, pursing her lips a bit, looking at my own lips before walking away to a locker in the back of the tent.  
"One moment, charmer, I'll give you something," She said, bending down to reach the backpack. She actually looked back at me just to make sure I was watching! Her ass was so plump and big, I could really appreciate the view and even see the detail of Nat's pussy outline on those white tight panties!!! Just pure perfection.

My eyes were locked on her bootiful behind, but then I smirked to Natalia, I really appreciated a woman who can tease so gracefully~

"Here it is, cariño. Page didn't have time to get you one, so I told her that I would bring you the 'set for a futa with very big attributes' as she called it. I got the most stretchy material I could find." Natalia took out a neat package and handed it to me.  
"Tus huevos quedarán algo apretados. Pero estoy segura de que no se romperá incluso con tu gran erección." She said with a focused look, gazing at the clothes.

I soaked in all the pride I could as Natalia talked about the 'very big attributes'. My mind went wild on what Natalia and Page could've talked about.

  
  
"... Alright, I have no idea what you just said." I admitted, unpacking the clothes. I didn't have expert knowledge of Spanish, but I was willing to bet her sentence had something to do with my dick.  
"Oh! This is practically a swimming suit!" I laughed, "I have one similar at home... Obviously, I can't wear swimming underwear, so I have a similar thing to this." I outstretched my hands holding a knee-length shawl. It was rectangular but folded in half, making a nice triangular, fashionable bikini skirt, sort of a sarong with an open slit to reveal one of my legs.

"Haha, Sarah... you have a lot to learn! And I said that you should change now. We don't have much time left after all~" Natalia cooed, hiding her cute smile behind her open hand as she eyed my shorts.  
  


  
"You want me to change... here, in front of you?" I raised my eyebrow, cocking my head to the side, looking at Natalia with a rather pleased grin.

"Sure... If you wish so..." She said, then licked her lips really slowly. You could say that convinced me.  
  
  


Without hesitation, I dropped my shorts, making a massive, 40 cm-long monstercock spring up, making Natalia's eyes light up as the dick reflected in her irises.

A very large, probably full to the brim, pair of testicles dropped down, looking just as plump and big as they felt when Nat caressed them earlier.  
  


  
"Ooh... Dios mío, Sarah! Just how much those monsters hold?" She really sounded and looked pleased, blushing lightly, "Do you still pack a punch with them? I do remember your uniquely large loads... especially when they splashed all over my chest not that long ago." Natalia purred in a really gooey tone. And I guess she was right. It just hit me that not even 5 years passed since I finished college!

But hot damn did those sentences made me harder than ever. I fucking loved Natalia in college, and I have a really, particularly ERECT feeling that I will love her now as well. Our friendship was forsaken for quite a bit as Natalia returned to Mexico to attend a martial arts course, but it looks like she's moved back into town. Good...

Natalia's eyes were glistening, she looked like a girl who just saw a cool toy in a store window. She rubbed her extremely THICC thighs against each other as she bit her lower lip, still staring at my balls and monster cock as I changed into the clothes she gave me.

"Sarah... tu pene es gigantesco! Y tus testículos enormes y deliciosos colgando relajadamente entre tus piernas... esto es ...tan excitante!" Natalia exclaimed in her native tongue again. Wow, she really did miss me.

"Again, not that good at Spanish. I do admit you're only getting sexier and sexier when you speak it, but- " I started, but got brutally cut off.

"Even if you're an athlete with such a strong body you still have this weakness! Huu, it's so sad that it doesn't matter how much you train, this spot will always remain soft!" Natalia put her index finger over her lower lip and bit it softly.

"Huh!? Weakness, you say?!" I yelled, frowning and grinning, looking at Natalia while clipping my comfy bikini bra behind my back, "Well, hehe, at least I see you understand that my body is strong! And I assure you... 'this spot' may be soft, but is also very resilient." I cooed quieter, with a more sexy voice.

"Pfft!" Was Natalia's answer as she finally looked me in the eyes, "You say that you're tough?! Well, we'll see that soon enough! As for now, the toughest thing I see is your rock hard erection down there. Is it for me? I love that you're that happy to meet me again!" Natalia walked behind me, where she got closer, pressing her breasts against my back.  
  


  
"Oh... You got me there." I smirked, looking back at her, "What are you doing, you lewd succubus?" I chuckled, and Natalia started to half-whisper into my ear.  
  


  
"No te preocupes carño, te daré cosas muy deliciosas en qué pensar en la noche... estoy segura de que me dedicarás bastantes pajas." She purred, her hands going down and sliding between my thighs right onto my loosely dangling testicles. She started to knead at them from behind, making me groan and close my eyes in pleasure.  
"Humm~ I've seen you fight and I know how much you get hard from being hit below the belt... De seguro te golpeas tus testículos en el borde de la bañera después de cada pelea para liberar tu semen, o atas pesas a tus bolas para después dejarlas caer." Nat slowly slid down to her knees, still behind me, and I felt an open palm slap to each testicle before her hands grabbed at the base of my penis. Three quick strokes was all she gave to me before standing up again.

But my oh my were those strokes delicious. My loins trembled in desire as I just wanted to turn around and take that sexy Latina on... but I had to control myself! My cock was throbbing like crazy, with powerful jolts that made it sway up and down as my testicles churned with need.  
  


  
"Holy shit, Nat..." I huffed, "You're a tease." I said as Natalia emerged from my right, tilting her head with a sexy, dominating smile. But I wasn't going to bow down. It was time to strike back.  
"I think you and me were apart for a little bit too long. I can see your excitement too. You've been... leaking from the moment you saw my junk, haven't you?" I grinned victoriously as I pulled Natalia closer, my hand sliding onto her waist. Her plump boobs clashed against my side as I slid my other hand down her panties. Oh yeah, there was a real flood down there.

"Ah! S- Sarah!" Natalia squeaked as she put her small hands on my abs and shoulder, now looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes. Her grip on my shoulder tightened as my fingers rummaged around her sweet pussy lips.  
"W- Well... not my fault you have such an effect on women..."  
  
  


"Oh, I remember the effect we had all too good, dear. It was a really, really pleasant effect. A really loud one, too." I purred as our lips were inches away, and Natalia even closed her eyes, blushing, but then...

"Sarah!? Natalia!? Let's go! You're due now!!!" Page yelled, rushing into the tent, and then going red as she saw my... equipment.

"Ah! I... uh..." I backed away, then scratched my head like nothing happened.  
"Can I go out like this? My cock is kinda... leaking." I cleared my throat as my massive dong throbbed. There was no way I could tug this colossal thing down my swimming skirt without it raising the material suspiciously.

"I- I..." Page blurted out, staring at my massive dong with rosy cheeks, "J- Just fix it! I'll be waiting outside!" She panicked, running out.

"This is not good at all, you're hard as diamond down there. Perhaps we should cut off your balls right now? Will that help?" Natalia said as she looked at my balls with her index and thumb fingers in the shape of an L on her chin.

I gulped and then Natalia burst out into laughter.

"You'll be fine! Now follow me to the stage, it's time to break your testicles with self-defense techniques! And you have just the right size for every student to see what I'm doing." Natalia cheered, pushing me towards the exit.

We walked to the stage where all of the students were gathered, and Nat started to talk immediately before anyone could say anything about my giant erection, which was really unsuccessfully hidden under the sorang, but was still noticeable and some girls and futas were already reacting with surprise, arousal, or jealousy.

"Hello everyone! Oh well, well! Such cute girls and good-looking futas we have here! My name is Natalia Viera, and this futa next to me is none other than Sarah Ripe! The masoch- ... Master of kickboxing as you've seen on TV! We're going to teach you today our most useful techniques for self-defense. You're gonna learn how to defend yourself from those dangerous futas out there. And I promise that after this, anybody who attacks you is gonna leave with her perverted desires crushed and popped." Natalia put her hand on my shoulder and pointed with her index finger to my erection. "My partner here had to... stimulate herself a little, in order to cooperate with the demonstration on how to defend yourself against a rock hard futa!" Natalia saved me here, but then whispered to my ear, "Tranquila cariño, you'll have your big cojones crushed soon~"

"Sometimes I have no idea what you're saying... but it's just too sexy," I whispered back. I understood that last bit though. And I was absolutely, utterly, totally... ready for this. It was just like my normal match! An audience, ballbusting, and a really pretty lady~  
  
  


"SARAH I LOVE YOUUUU!!!" I suddenly heard from the crowd as some girl started to jump with hearts in her eyes, waving her hands. A fangirl!

"Anal- I mean autographs after the presentation!" I clicked my mouth while doing the finger guns at her. I think she fainted, not sure because Natalia bumped my shoulder and backed away.

Nat might have saved me with that erection thing, but it almost didn't matter anyway as almost everybody was staring at the half-naked Goddess that she was, her body being like a magnet to eyes as some futas in the audience already got erections.

All the girls on the other hand released some exciting coos as they heard about the techniques and looked at my marvelous form. They were eager to see their idol Natalia work with yet another idol, me!

Though I, myself, had a hard time focusing as the audience consisted of at least 30 students, the majority of them were sexy girls in bikinis.

"I uh... didn't really get any plan to read before this... what should I do again?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Then, my penis kinda slipped out from my skirt, which was inevitable at some point, my cockhead visible to all students. As I observed, some of them were actually masturbating. Page was on the very back, smirking smugly. Hiring Natalia and me was the best possible decision as it seemed.

Natalia looked satisfied to see how her body easily attracted the eyes of all the futas on the audience, she didn't even have to do anything, just stand there to show her perfectly shaped set of boobs, ample hips, and thick legs, and about the rest...well, her bikini was only covering what was left for imagination.

"Querida, you don't have to worry about anything, let me take the lead~" Nat looked down at my exposed genitals "You'll know what to do..." she finished the sentence and gave me a brilliant smile.

I eye-rolled and looked at the audience, where I saw a futa student crouching and making an expression full of pain, holding her balls, while a girl next to her looked mad and had her arms crossed. Another futa had a hand over her crotch and the other leaning against a tree so she would not fall.

"Looks like they already know how to defend themselves... or rather discourage their partner. I know that you don't ever get discouraged, do you, Sarah?" Nat smirked, rolling her shoulders. Her skin glistened in the sun from all the sexy sweat drops. Holy shit she was hotter than the sun itself right now!  
"Now... Sarah here is gonna come and try to rape me, and I'll defend myself" She suddenly yelled, grabbing the attention of all the students. And mine.

"If you say so, lady! Here I come!" I grinned, my eyes turning into glazed-over stars as I frowned and lunged at Natalia, my act was really realistic... maybe because I really needed a release.

My heavy, sweaty pair of stones swung as my cock throbbed hard, ready for action. But then, I saw Natalia's devilish smirk.

The Latina put herself into combat position, making a loud stomp with her soles that made her boobs jiggle, grounding herself.

I was confident, and I knew I was in for some pain. And I embraced that idea with all my lust. Besides, I really wanted to grab her giant titties, so with my hands preparing for impact, I run straight at Nat.

When I entered Natalia's reach, she used both of her hands to grab hold of my erect, wild cock, wrapping her hands around the shaft tightly before she pulled it forward, simultaneously stepping to the side, making me fly past her before she pulled at my cock hard, stopping me!

A sudden yell escaped my mouth as I clenched my eyes shut and grit my teeth as Natalia pulled me by my dick, backing out her leg.  
  


"Esta patada te hará sentir el ardor del sol en tus bolas!" Nat launched her kick aiming at my swinging testicles, the sheer strength of the Mexican girl's leg involved in the strike was immense! Natalia's shin bone collided against my obscene ballsack, hitting both heavy, pent-up orbs, making a loud slapping sound.

"Right in the balls!"

"Wooo! A perfect nutshot!"

"Kick her again!"

Were the comments of the students. They seemed really into it...

Natalia wasn't done, though. She applied so much strength, that her leg crushed my testicles against my pelvic bone, grinding the poor organs as I released some guttural grunts.

"That had to send them to your throat, no?" Natalia giggled innocently.

I huffed hard, standing on my tippy toes as my eyes were crossed. It felt like a battering ram just crushed my gonads from below.

"Oooh my God! You kicked them so hard! My balls!" I squeaked in despair.

As Natalia's foot went down, I walked quite funnily on my toes before nearly falling, but then I clenched my fists and moaned. One big breath later, I looked back at Natalia with a crooked, but confident smile.

My cock trembled in excitement as my orbs were in quite a lot of pain. I played tough, as I always do to impress the ladies, but I really had to admit that this kick was no shoddy hit. It was a strike of a true fighter.

The audience burst in either cheers from girls who masturbated or painful grunts from futas, who were blushing and making compassionate expressions.

Natalia crossed her arms as she heard the cheering on the audience, feeling proud of herself, even if I didn't fall after such agonizing pain of a fully charged kick to the nads, she knew exactly what her kick caused to my body.

"¿Pasa algo Sarah? ¿Es acaso demasiado el dolor en tus partes blandas? ¿Tus testículos gritan en agonía?" Nat said, which meant something in the frames of 'Something the matter? Do your balls hurt too much?'.  
She smirked before looking at the crowd, "That was an evasion technique followed by a kick to the low-hangers, normally it would leave your opponent knocked out, but Sarah is a tough futa... and one that is used to feeling pain".

"They aren't in that big of a pain. Although you do have a strong pair of legs, just as I remembered, Nat." I chuckled, moving closer to Natalia, my rock-hard erection nearing her pantie-covered pussy.

"I might grow fond of your feet being in contact with my... grandes bolas, as you say it," I smirked, winking to Natalia.

"A futanari with bolas de acero," balls of steel! "I've always liked it about you, Sarah. Now I can use all I have without worrying of sending someone to the hospital."  
Natalia then smiled evilly, "Do you think it's easy to flirt with someone like me? Preciosa, my legs have broken more sets of balls than I can ever remember." Nat then slid her hand down her thicc leg, showing how fit and powerful it looked.

Then, suddenly, she spread her legs completely in 180º, doing a perfect split, catching me off guard.  
"Humm~ this is a sneaky move for when you're so close to a futa: golpes en los testículos desde abajo!" Describing her moves in her native tongue, she followed with a punch with her right fist straight between my testicles, a wonderful uppercut that made my balls scream in agony, making my seed sack jump as Natalia's other hand provided a new punch, making me bend forward from the pain, my testicles were sending waves of pain through all of my body, disabling my legs.  
"Pay attention students, what you're watching now is a futa's usual reaction to ball pain, she's now unable to control her lower body, this makes her even more vulnerable, we're limiting her chances to defend herself from more hits to the exposed, prominent testicles!"

Natalia put both of her fists together and launched a powerful double punch into both my gonads at the same time, compacting them for a second and making me involuntary release a thick line of cum into the air as I started to move backward with my legs numb, both of them spread. A rain of cum dripped over the students, who either yelled in surprise or tried to lick it off their faces. Not every day one has a chance to... taste a celebrity.

My fertile gonads were devastated, and that ultra-uppercut made my entire body jump a bit as I moaned out in agony and tried to cup my balls, but they were so large that I couldn't protect all of their surface. My face changed into something ahe gao-like because of the heavenly agony in my enormous, saggy testicles.

"AwooOUU~!! N- Natalia! You're punching my testicles so hard I came! They feel like bursting!" I groaned breathlessly, taking another step back on my wobbly legs, while my hands cupped the top of my half-orgasming gonads. They were swelling, and I couldn't protect all of them, revealing the bottom and middle of the aching orbs for further attacks!

"Huu? This testicular stimulation was just too much? You're such a masochist futa, are you enjoying cumming in front of your students, you pervert? Everyone is watching Sarah Ripe being hit in her gigantic and obscene ballsack!" Natalia laughed, still in that ungodly split. I could tell she loved my reaction, and she even licked her fingers which caught a thick rope of cum straight from my cock.  
"Mmm~ Dulce y cremoso, realmente sabe mejor cuando tu semen es drenado con golpes en tus testículos." Nat commented how my sperm was sweet and creamy, best served by punches to the sack! We both peeked at the crowd below us, mesmerized by Natalia's demonstration of 'violent milking'. By this point more than half of the futa students were already on the ground cupping her genitals while all of the girls were masturbating themselves. Or each other.

"Shit..." I managed to groan out as I started to compose myself. Breath is key!  
"Ah... You're technically right. But what I love most is... to give out a spectacular show for the fans..." I laughed, still in pain, but Natalia looked at me with a smug, evil smile. Oh no...

I was kind of paralyzed, and the voluptuous Latina saw how my big, fully loaded semen tanks were not done yet... Natalia rolled towards me from the split, smoothly pouncing on me, making me fly back with her! We both fell to the ground, Natalia on top of me, but before I could even react, she used her hands to spread my legs wide, wrapping her leg around mine, and her arm around my other leg, locking me in this really revealing position. My cock went under her smooth, perfect side, reaching my boobs. I couldn't move and groaned in frustration. Not that I couldn't stand up and dominate Natalia right there... I was just enjoying the show too much~

"Listen, students! This is a martial arts hold in which Sarah can't do anything to me, and as you can see, with her legs wide open I can use my right hand to apply as many punches and slaps to her weak spot as I please!" Nat then started to grope my large testicles as she showed them to everyone.  
"Look, everyone, come closer!" She said, and all the excited girls crowded right beside the stage, "Those are the cum-makers and soft bits of a fully developed futa like Sarah. Notice how big they are, also heavy! They need to hang very low because of it, which makes them really exposed to any source of harm. Here, on the back-" Nat took my left ball and twisted it around, "-here is where the seminal ducts are. Please feel free to touch and see to your heart's content before I proceed to show you how they contract while she ejaculates a big load, so you can see that every part of the testicle is important and sensitive." Natalia purred, putting her hand on the bottom of the base of my cock, slowly rubbing it with surprising care and softness, teasing me while the girls swarmed between my legs!

"W- Wait, Natalia, I don't thi- Uouuuugh!!" My eyes crossed as I felt the... excitement of the girls I couldn't see.

The students began to grope and touch my balls, and a LOT of hands started to squeeze or even punch either one or both of my big nuts, everyone was quite surprised and interested to see such a big set of family jewels. You see, I am not only famous because I'm the only futa kickboxer in the top 10 world fighters, but I have a fairly large futa package! Normally, people's balls don't exceed apples, and here I am, with a big set of grapefruits! Or hell, they might be even larger than that...

"Feel all those hands touching your most intimate part, Sarah? Your obscene balls are exposed to anyone in here! From now on, all these girls will remember the feeling of having touched the testicles of Sarah Ripe, and they will think about it every night, I bet~" Natalia purred as she was still holding me.

At this point, my imagination really went wild and my penis hardened so much, that it almost lifted Natalia! It felt so amazing to have my huge gonads massaged and groped by each of those bikini-wearing girls~! A dream come true lol

Lots of hands were now smooshing my two soft, squishy orbs together and some girls even smooched them! I bit my lower lip and purred. I had to say, I did enjoy dominating girls on the ring, but from time to time, being dominated in such a way was fantastic.

After the last, shy girl squatted down and touched my aroused balls with her index finger, I purred and nearly passed out from excitement.

"You're such an exhibitionist teacher, Sarah! You wouldn't mind being my dummy for this demonstration either, I hope? Todos vieron tus pelotas, and now I will punish your testículos with my own hands..." Said Nat while she patted my balls and looked back at me with an evil smirk.

"Now pay attention, everyone, you will see by first hand how this futa's balls are punished, notice how she's completely under my control, she can't even see... this!" Natalia's eyes glistened as she raised her fist high.  
"Remember that everything is legal in self-defense!" she yelled with feral, almost ill intent before launching her fist right between my swollen, aching girls, which had no space to move, being against the floor and between my legs, my testicles were smashed as a huge wave of pain traveled through all of my body.  
A loud slapping sound could be heard as the squishy spheres were literally dented to the shape of Natalia's fist for a moment, but the evil domina wasn't done yet! She attacked again, like a vicious viper striking its prey, with more strength against both of my oval organs, grinding the meat of at least one-fourth of each testicle against the ground, making a meaty, crunching sound at which most students cooed or hissed. The latter came from futas who were still conscious.

My body spasmed, legs trying to move like crazy, but they were being held!  
"GaHHHAAAAAhd!" I shrieked, my eyes going to be back of my skull, all teary and trembling. Natalia has had no mercy and was being as ruthless as she wanted. But I wasn't going to give up. With what strength I had left, I focused strongly on her beautiful, giant ass squeezed by her panties, anchoring my mind to sanity and breathing loudly, trying to negate the incredible, intimate pain spreading through my stomach and lower pelvis.  
"Fuuuck! N- No! Please, my exposed balls! They hurt so much... And everyone is staring at them!" I said, then coughed heavily, I had no strength left in my body. But my mind was strong!

"My, my... Isn't Sarah stubborn? I keep bashing her big bolas, but she doesn't faint! Hum~ Striking a futa in her balls when she can't see it coming is so much fun, isn't it, girls?" Natalia purred in delight, rubbing her soft, thick thighs together.  
"It's more effective as well! Her balls won't be able to retract and protect themselves, and she won't do the characteristic jump that a futa does to mitigate golpes en los testículos!" Nat said with a toxicly sweet smile on her face. And then... delivered another hard, unrelenting low-blow to my bruised testicles, but her fist slipped and crushed my right oval! Then, she gripped my large sack just between my nuts and my torso, pulling my huge balls away from me. She squeezed and gripped so hard that the entire testicle shape could be clearly seen to the students while the poor genitals started to swell and changed color to red.

"AGHCKKGH-...!!!" I roared and gagged in effort. I was like one big waterfall now. Not only was it hot as FUCK, but all the genital torture was making me leak sweat like a machine designed for it.  
"GAH! M- My balls! Fuck...! They are so large you can't hit both entirely! Haaagh~" I whined, trying to distract myself from pain with some cheap talk, which at the same time kinda turned me on, because it was true!

What surprised me though, was that when Natalia let go of my leg to hold my nutsack, the students pulled my legs, holding them in place! The sexy girls in bikinis were helping her!!!  
Natalia was really pleased, bouncing my balls against the hard, wooden floor of the stage and crushing them mercilessly, and those devils were on her side!

"Oh, this is too brilliant!! But you're not getting off yet, Sarah! We still have to milk your big gónadas, so you will have to hold on, you still have the bolas so don't you dare to pass out." Nat said, grinning, as she sat up, planting her massive ass cheeks on my lower stomach so that my erection plopped up between her legs, nearly touching her wet, puffy pussy. She was facing away from me, but I had a great view of her mesmerizing, enormous ass, all soft, plump, and sexy as fuck!

To execute her plan, Natalia put both of her hands on my lengthy, excited cock and started to slowly massage from the base to just below the tip.  
"Now I want everyone to come and do anything that you want to Sarah's big balls now that they're exposed, she's weak now so even if I'm not holding her legs, it's likely that she can't move them!" Natalia yelled, probably to humiliate me. But at the same time, to help me out! How? Well, she knew I was a masochist, so basically, this was all to make me feel good. In a really painful way.

Besides, who wouldn't enjoy having their nuts crunched by at least a dozen martial arts students, am I right?

  
While Nat slowly stroked the rock-hard shaft with her hands, the girls were already at my balls, grabbing them and touching to their heart's content.

"Holy shit..." I groaned, finally having a second to breathe, as the girls started mild, only massaging my nuts, for now, being in awe of their size, "Natalia, you are even more ruthless than in college..." My body was covered in sweat and my girls were hurt, but holy crap was my cock hard.  
  


Now, I was kind of dangling off the stage at this point, or so did my balls and legs from knees down. So my crotch was absolutely, utterly exposed as my upper half lied on the stage. I felt abused and dominated by Natalia... but I was already planning my revenge. And it is bound to be vicious~

But before that, there came three girls who approached my jizz tanks with wide smiles. Two of them grabbed my giant nuts from the sides, pair of hands per one huge testicle, and they held them in place while the third girl, looking really buff, how Natalia later described her, approached my balls and cracked her knuckles.

She grinned and put her hands together, as if she was playing volleyball, and then rammed her fists from below, right into both my exposed reproductive organs, making my toes curl and my face twist in pain.

"Aahugh~!" I squirmed, but immediately after, the girl started to punt one ball at a time, right fist to the left ball, left fist to the right ball, all the while her friends were holding my testicles in place, pinching the sack and making me go crazy!

"Perverted futa, you should be castrated! I just can't stand seeing every girl beating your balls on TV and not making you go down! I will personally crush your chances of having children!" the beating girl yelled, blushing hard.

"Magnificent!" Natalia giggled innocently, "Girls, you're doing an amazing job, I'm feeling a rush of blood to this futa's cock, please put attention to when her balls are about to contract and pull them down again in the middle of her orgasm!! Sarah, your testículos se sentirán terrible mientras te corres!" She chuckled, her words meaning that my balls will be in agony if I dare to cum…

I was kind of spacing out by that time, half of my mind focusing on the survival of my testicles, and the other half on that MASSIVE ass cheeks resting on my abs.

"Fuck you have a huge ass..." I moaned incoherently, but Natalia didn't hear my mumbles. Besides, she was busy massaging my raging erection up and down, the top of my cock feeling her delightful stomach and my tip going so high as to reach the bottom of Natalia's giant tits.

Natalia's body was getting warmer, I could notice that quite vividly, her ass was against my belly with her naked asscheeks making direct contact as well as parts of her thighs rubbing against my skin.

I knew Natalia. Watching my balls being abused by everyone was enjoyable for her, but of course, it was all with the objective of teaching those girls and even futas some self-defense techniques! Of course, it was. 100%. For sure.

"Sarah, I should praise you! You make me enjoy my job a lot. You see, sometimes I work with futas who just can't stand this much pain. They always run after a few days of being with me, and I don't know why is that..." Nat tried to look like playing an innocent cutie right there, but you didn't have to be a genius to know it was an act.  
"Your huevos are just the perfect size and resistance. I would like to train with you one on one again, just like the old times!" She giggled innocently while she continued to stroke my shaft, this time she put her fingers together on the tip, slowly sliding them around, making many different stimulating shapes on my dickhead, which constantly leaked pre-cum.  
"Mmm… and look how grandes your bolas are now! That's wonderful! The bigger they are, the more fun to hit them~"

Alright. Let's get things straight. I was a really tough futa. And the situation I was in? For me? It was too good. I wanted to surrender and cum hard… but that would show everyone how much of a weakling I am! I had to hold on!! I had to! Just a little more of this agonizing pleasure!

My large cum factories were molested and abused by those horny and angry girls, while Natalia was cupping my tip and focusing her massage there! I felt amazing! I couldn't help but swoon as all of Natalia's fingers smothered my fist-sized, flared dickhead, which was perfect in every way! So round, big, and leaking pre-cum as to provide lubricant for Natalia.

It was great. But my dream ended and my demise came quicker than I realized because the girl torturing my vulnerable testicles had absolutely no mercy.

"HAAA-YIAAAA!!" She yelled, raising her fists and hitting my balls from above, stretching my scrotum as her fists dented my nuts, pulling them down. And with that and Natalia's heavenly massage, I broke.

I grunted out with the last of my breath as my tortured testicles tried to pull up into my pelvis, contracting with the enormous load I stored inside.

With a breathless yell and my body trembling like mad, I felt a thicc, enormous load of semen traversing my urethra as my cock hardened even more with Natalia's hands caressing the very tip. My hands slid onto Natalia's enormous, perfect ass cheeks and sunk into them, groping her perfect ass! Those huge, fat balls of mine contracted and my hard dick started to spew out thick, hot cum straight between Natalia's boobs, which made her squeak adorably. The seed spurted out from her cleavage, coating her big tits with my white baby batter.

"You're cumming now? You horny futa, I can feel the cum flowing through your erect pene like crazy, you're really enjoying this cooperative ballbusting lesson, don't you?" Nat laughed, and seeing that my balls contracted, she smirked.  
"DO IT NOW!!! PULL HER BAJOS, CUT THE FLOW!!" Nat yelled and the girls that were busting my nuts immediately followed her order.

My testicles were pulled down the farthest it could be by the angry girl, while her friends on the sides pinched the spaces between my testicles and the pelvis, clogging my seminal ducts! And just as the cum flow started, it abruptly ended!

My orgasm continued, but it was totally ruined, a dry orgasm without… taste! It was something awful and unpleasant, and I would have to go through it as there was no way to stop it.

"Buen trabajo chicas!" Natalia praised the students, "this futa's testículos are having a bad time right now... it's even more effective on heavy-duty futas, like Sarah! Because her orgasmo durará mucho, she will stay in this state for a while! Notice how her massive organs are moving and pumping effortlessly while I caress her cock!"

My face twisted in an extremely lewd case of ahe gao, but then alternated into a displeased, confused grimace, just to turn into an ahe gao again! Those girls just got me good, but hey, I got to enjoy having my tip between Natalia's breasts, and my balls touched by three girls at once, so I was good!

… Alright, actually, I was freaking out! This ruined orgasm was awful, and those women had no mercy on my poor nuts!  
  


  
"RAAAAAAAGH!!! MY BALLS! GHEAAUUUUAA!!!" I yelled helplessly, trying to flail around, but my legs went limp from that testicular abuse. I sunk my fingers onto Natalia's large ass just to give myself more pleasure in this terrible situation, but it was still so painful to have my sensitive, bloated testicles pulled so brutally.

Natalia felt how hard my cock jumped in her small hands, and my cock even swelled, so that my dickhead was the size of an apple! Natalia rubbed her single hand and fingers all over it, torturing me with further stimulation while I couldn't release my precious, sweltering seed from my large, sweaty gonads.

Just I dug my fingers deeper into Natalia's soft butt, she cooed, blushing.  
"Waaah~! Sarah, you seem so desperate~ you're going to leave marks on my ass from that strong grip! But don't worry, I don't mind." She purred, biting her lower lip and looking back at my pained expression. What a sadist she was!  
"Your seed is not coming out? Why is that? Maybe something happened to your saggy and voluptuous testículos, you should check them now! They must be malfunctioning for some reason." Nat giggled.

The students in front of my trapped pair were amazed watching those large orbs pumping and struggling, but only swelling and getting red in strain.

"God! Tus testículos son muy débiles, they can't get past Emily's grip! They really look pathetic right now... don't you think girls?" Natalia laughed, then looked down at her breasts.  
"Hoo? I didn't notice that I was all covered in her goo! Look, look! It's so thick, that if I put my boobies together, they take some time to get separated again!" Natalia said, having lots of fun while I was virtually dying beneath her.  
"Hmm… Sarah still seems to be cumming! Ah yes, I remember how long it took her to finish back in college~ Perhaps you will punish her nuts for taking so long, huh, girls?"

Oh no… this is too much.

The students took this occasion and started punching my large, swollen testicles, taking turns, one after another! A dozen fists digging into the large meat cushions and hurting me with endless waves of pain going through all of my body from my unprepared balls!

While the girls had fun beating my orgasming gonads, Natalia proceeded to finish me off.

She wanted me to reach the pinnacle of a futa's sexual desperation! Her heavenly hands wrapped around my tip tighter and she started to rub so fast, up and down while her fingers passed perfectly along with the shape, it almost felt like Nat's glorious skin had some kind of aphrodisiac substance, they were so soft and heavenly!

That was certainly more than any strong, iron-willed mind could take. Well, it was just an overkill in general! Not even the toughest of futas would survive such torture! I felt a sick, pulling feeling of agony overflow my entire lower abdomen as my testicles were red and bruised. With Natalia overwhelming my penis with pleasure and the students beating my plump, soft gonads with their fists, my mind finally shut down.

I fell limp, my eyes going to the back of my skull. Natalia finally achieved her goal.

...

I opened my eyes and moaned heavily. It was already dark, and I had no idea how much time has passed since I blacked out. I panicked a bit and sat up, hitting my head on a lamp hanging in the air.

"Ough…" I turned the lamp on and groaned, shielding my eyes briefly. Looking around, I realized I was in a small tent, supposedly for only one person. It was yellow, tight, and there only was one sleeping bag on the ground, a bottle of water in the corner, and an empty, big bottle of Dr. Seed's Serum lying between my legs.

So my balls were traumatized, but someone, in the end, had mercy and now my nuts were healed perfectly as if nothing happened. The magic of Dr. Seed's research…

I huffed and sighed, "That... was... SO HOT!" I exclaimed. And about that… holy hell was it hot… I was coated in sweat! And… naked?

My eyes widened as I looked around, there were no clothes here! How will I go out tomorrow with no clo-

The sound of a zipper could be heard as a familiar face peaked inside of the tent.

"¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están tus bolas?" Natalia was the person crouching outside, wearing a happy, heartwarming smile on her face.  
"I guess you can imagine what happened to you..." She looked at the empty bottle of Dr. Seed's Serum," We had to use the whole bottle, according to the size and weight of your balls." She made a thinking face, "We actually put them onto a scale! Anyways, it's getting late so I better get in!"

"Ah- I- but-" I got violently interrupted by Natalia's knees pressing against my balls, which took most of the space between my legs. I groaned and all air left my lungs, but Nat didn't seem to notice. She crawled inside and sat between my legs, smiling sweetly.

"Cariño, the girls learned a lot today, having your balls as a dummy was so useful! Te partimos los testículos." – yes, you did break my testicles, but not my will! As Nat talked, she raised her feet and put them on top of my nuts, rubbing them with her soles and cute toes, "They are so healthy and beautiful. You see, I'm actually an admirer of the testículos, I'm in love with them! They have everything: an erogenous zone, a weak spot but also something to be proud of, high sensitivity and regeneration! I love to punish them for that reason, it's a strange relationship between us..." Nat chuckled, she was sweating a lot, so she started to take her clothes off, beginning with her bra that released her F-cup pair of tiddies. I could almost hear the *boing*~

"Ohh… I do remember your obsession, miss Natalia." I grinned, looking down at her, between my legs. She was beautiful. And it was so God damn HOT.

"Está muy caliente aquí, I better get my clothes off. I hope you don't mind that, I'm also sleeping here tonight. My tent was invaded by an army of ants."

"Shoot, that's just too bad. Are you sure you'd be comfortable here? Not scared of anything bad happening~?" I winked, then bit my lower lip as I saw her large tits, just so perfect and pillowy.

Nat gave me a slight smirk before she looked down, "I'm not the one who should be scared, Sarah Ripe." She was about to take the lower part of her bikini off, but then stopped, making a smug smile. The gorgeous woman went onto her knees, straddling over my torso, her crotch nearly at my face.  
"Could you help me get them off? I don't have enough space here... I hope you understand, it'll be uncomfortable to do it myself." She purred, raising her chin and looking at me with anticipation.

I squinted and smiled, 'scared', hah! She thinks she could dominate me.

Okay, she did, but listen here you lil shite. I let her! I was having too much fun to oppose.

"Can I really? Is that alright with you?" I glanced up at her, our eyes glistening in tension and lust. My fat balls were covered in sweat and my dick started to pump itself erect. This heat was unbearable.  
But it was about to get even hotter. My hands reached up and slid onto Natalia's child-bearingly sexy hips and touched them, right where her panties rested on her waist. I do have strong hands, but I can be very gentle~  
"You have such a beautiful body, Natalia..." I cooed.

"Hoo, I know you like my looks. You have a thing for large, well-developed boobies, no? I can see how hard I'm making you. Well, you've always reacted to me like that, if I remember correctly." Natalia thought she had me, her hands reaching back, exposing her naked breasts as she grabbed my cock and started to caress it up and down.

"Mm… I like all types of bodies. Petite or ample, large jugs or flat chests, they all have their charm." I shrugged, my fingers sliding between Natalia's panties and her hips.

"Ah, Sarah. You're talking nonsense. Your dick... I can please your big dick between my boobs, they are the right size to do so, even with your enormous size!" She purred, blushing really hard as I played with the strings of her panties.  
"Do you want to see my pussy? To touch it while you rub your face against my breasts? Well, it won't be that easy!" Nat suddenly retracted, moving her right knee and ramming it into my nuts, lying on the ground relaxed.  
"Hmm, do you have something to say now, cariño?" She smiled sadistically.

I blushed like a virgin high-schooler as steam escaped from my ears and I started to groan.

"Fuck me... I'd love to please your tits with my cock any day. And to ram my tongue deep into your pussy. And… Agh!" I yelled, my legs writhing from pain originating in my gonads, but I decided to use it against Natalia! With a sudden jolt of agony, I pulled on Nat's panties, untying them and making them fall to the ground as Natalia's heavenly, puffy pussy was revealed to the world. It was so smooth and perfect, just two plump lips and a tight, straight slit that just asked to be licked. I moaned in agony as my large nuts were getting dented in.

Natalia's eyes went wide as she realized I disposed of her panties. Her knee slipped down from my nuts, grinding them against the ground before she fell, bending my cock under her weight and making my tip kiss her pussy. It almost slid right in, but thanks to its sheer size, it glided right over Nat's fuckbox.

"Auuh~! Your cock is-! Anhh, it's twitching, trying to insert it into me, are you? You pervert!" Nat smirked, blushing harder as she recoiled back and then forward, stimulating the whole bottom of my penis with her pussy lips, but also her tummy. My dick was now stuck between us. Unfortunately, the whole time she rocked like that, her legs hit my balls lying on the ground.

"N- Natalia!" I moaned, my hands running down her back and onto her massive buns, "J- Just no insertion, baby. I'm not playing like that." I huffed, regaining some of my self-control. Just a little bit, though…

"Ah! I see. Monika, no? Are you still together?" Natalia murmured, biting her lower lip. Our faces were mere centimeters away, "I understand. No penetration then. Shame… I still remember how it felt, having it deep inside me. It was a long time ago, though~"

"Thanks." I smiled, but then Natalia 'ruined' the moment by grinding her knees down onto my testicles. I suppose it was her frustration coming out.  
"Auighh!!" My eyes crossed as I blushed and my dick got even harder.

"Oh Sarah, you really like to be hit in your pelotas, no? Is it because the power of an athlete futa like you is being taken away? Or because it humiliates you in front of a hot girl like me? If you're honest with your answer, I might give you that special boob service you want. There aren't many girls that can fit your giant cock between their 'tiddies', hm?"

"Aghhaaaa~!" I squeaked as Natalia's knees ground my balls into the sleeping bag, my toes curling and spreading, "Your knees are mincing my testículos- I mean balls! FUck! I'm starting to talk like you!" I gasped, thrashing around to get rid of Natalia's knees crushing my gonads, it made me mad and the woman wouldn't stop!!! Here we have a cruel Latina dominatrix if you didn't see one before.  
"RRRRAGH! FUCK! YES! I love it when you take away my whole power when you hurt my testicles so viciously! I'd be normally much powerful without my balls! And you are just making me be so helpless and weak with your ballbusting, GAH!!! FUCK!!! I love how such a gorgeous, pretty girl is doing it! BUT!- " I sang beautifully, still squirming and moaning in pain, but something feral broke inside me. My eyes shone with blazes of red hot flames of lust. My hands clasped at Natalia's thighs, making her blink and go "Huh?" with a clueless face.

With one move, I pulled Natalia's legs forward, making her torso and head fly back as she squeaked.

"Ah! S- Sarah!" She moaned, but it was too late for her. I was too horny.

With Natalia now on her back, I crawled over her and started to kiss her neck as my penis rubbed across her pussy, tummy and reached her tits. To further dominate her, I grabbed her legs and pulled them so that her knees were above my shoulders, resting over my arms as she was pinned down into submission, her pussy and ass exposed.  
  
  


"It's high time you learn why I'm the only futa in the top five~" I growled, referring to top 5 fighters around the world marked by MMAW – Mixed Martial Arts World, where I was the sole representative of my sex, the rest being the most ruthless women I've ever met.

"Ooo, really? But you sang so beautifully~ That's just what I wanted to hear, the truth behind your masochism and love for having your testículos aplastados." Nat purred, slightly intimidated, but keeping her little play. With that, she slipped her hands onto my hanging jewels, kneading at them.

"Hmm… It's not like I'm hiding that, exactly…" I groaned, rubbing my penis harder and harder against Natalia's perfect, tanned skin.

"Alright, gran toro. Let's make one final test. I'll squeeze your testicles while you rub your big pene against me. We'll see who gives up first~"

"Gives up? That doesn't quite make sense, how would you giv- euUUGGH!" I groaned hard, Natalia already starting to squeeze my nuts like a pair of ripe lemons, smiling deviously.

Well, it seems I just had to endure and blast my load all over her tits while she strangled my poor, fully backed-up girlies. With that, I started to thrust harder and faster, gritting my teeth and moaning in agony while Natalia had no mercy on my reproductive organs and dug her fingers into them. But her smug smile started to subside and she blushed more and more, the bottom of my cock sliding across her perfect pussy lips, forcing cute, soft moans out of her.

To Natalia's surprise, I endured the ball-squashing long enough that her eyes started to go up. She bit her lower lip and then screamed from pleasure, crushing my gonads more and more, but then breaking into an explosive climax, her entire body trembling from bliss with my dick going between her thighs, onto her pussy, rubbing on her light abs and then kissing her large breasts.  
  


  
"Mmmmmgh… D- ¡Dios mío!" Natalia purred in delight, then moaned really loudly, her pussy lips trying to envelop the bottom tube of my penis. After a looong minute, she finally let go, her body getting really weak and soft.

"So… that's it? It's been like 5 minutes, and you already came?" I smirked, straightening my back, kneeling over Nat. It's so nice to put a horny domina in her place~

Although, really, I didn't mind being dominated as long as it's my balls being crushed.

"Ah… w- what happened?" Natalia woke up suddenly, rubbing her face, "Mierda, what did you do, you big dumb futa?" Nat was red on her face, now breathing large breaths, her massive boobies rising and falling ever so beautifully.

"hmph, I made you cum hard, you see. And you still owe me that boobjob, you know~" I grinned, grabbing Natalia by the thighs.  
"Get over here!!!" I yelled, pulling Natalia on top of me.

Now I was lying on my back again, with Natalia sitting between my legs, her wet pussy rubbing against my large nuts. Her thighs enveloped my cock, which protruded from between them, went up along Natalia's stomach, and between her breasts, only the tip being visible from her cleavage.

I grinned down at Natalia as she slid my hands onto her feet, putting them on my face.

"Ahu, wh- what do you think you're doing you- Ooohh…" Natalia felt the length of my penis and grasped its base, or rather the part right above her thighs.

"I love your body, Natalia! You're the sexiest, most... hermosa maestra de artes marciales!" I cooed, remembering some of my Spanish classes and calling her a beautiful martial artist. And her face was priceless.

A rush of blood traveled through Natalia's body as I said something in her native language.

"¡¡¿¿Me llamaste hermosa??!!"  
Nat raised her head and let out a moan, blushing even harder.  
"Sarah, preciosa, ¡gracias!. I will reward you for that! My boobs are already stained in pre-cum, so I'll finish what you already started." Nat put her hands below her breasts, making them bounce, big and voluptuous.  
"I shall give you the best boob & blow job ever, mi amor." As her breasts were going up and down rubbing at my cock, she lowered her head and started to lick my wet tip.

"You'd better! You tortured my harmless girls, now make them feel good~"

"I wouldn't call your balls harmless… Together with your cock, you're quite the lady killer." Natalia smirked, her big breasts were just the perfect size to please such a long rod, and they were moving beautifully up and down in slow, delight motion that made my cum churn and my penis jolt in excitement.

After a few moments of intense licking and rubbing my cock against her body, Natalia went a step further and tried to suck on my bellend, working her tongue around it in a heavenly fashion.

Nat enjoyed me tickling her feet, so stuck out my tongue and started to lick at Natalia's pretty, cute toes, which made her giggle and blush.

"Oh my God, Nat, my tip is being sucked by your lovely, bonito lips! I won't last long, my cock is literally enveloped in you." I cooed in love with Natalia's body and moves.

And it was even better because I could feel Natalia's pussy pulsate against my sensitive testicles. She was so wet!

"Esto...te hace...sentir bien ¿eh?" Natalia asked if it felt great, and of fucking course it did, "I'll make sure to milk your grande y largo pene. It will feel like heaven!" Nat said while she kept sucking on my tip and her hands were stimulating the base of my shaft.

It was a pretty packed sandwich! My dick was between her thighs, hands, and tits, rubbing against her abs and going inside her mouth! Heh, well, perks of having a monster dong.

"Wonderful!! I love to make futas cum! I love to be the one to milk them... It's a truly beautiful spectacle to see your huevos working hard while your penis is twitching with every move I make with my hands! A futa masturbation spectacle is the best! Haaaa I can't wait huuuu till youuuuh orgasuumm" Nat started to moan as she was close to finishing her sentence, I noticed she had her eyes barely closed, sweating and with saliva mixed with pre-cum dripping out of her mouth. I guess she was just really happy to see me. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided to call me 'master' any second now.

You see? Futas can be dominated with ball pain, and women? Just give them some good dicking~

Nat started to thrust her hips against my squishy balls, trying to masturbate with the hot love orbs. Apparently the vibration produced as the cum factories worked so hard made Nat really horny.

And obviously, I wasn't immune to all that pleasure. I've held my load long enough…

It was too much to handle such a sexy woman. Not a single futa could face so much pleasure at once.

"Ngh… Nat-" Was the only thing that I could say before my gargantuan testicles cramped and churned with cum so powerfully, they visibly pulsated and expanded, releasing a massive wave of semen through my diamond-hard penis. The hot rope of cum ejaculated from my slit and hit the ceiling of the tent and nearly drilled a hole in it as I thrust my hips upward with all my muscles tautened in the effort.  
"GAHH~!!!" My cock started to gush out copious amounts of semen, "Suck it!" I moaned, my eyes closing on their own as I held my breath. The feeling overwhelmed my body!

"S-Saraah! ¡¡T-e amo!! ¡M-Me encantas!" Nat yelled as her feet stretched, rubbing against my nose, lips, and cheeks.  
"I- I'm coming!!" The woman shouted, and I immediately felt something wet on my contracting balls. It was Nat's orgasm, she was spraying her fem-load all over my nuts!

Hearing my request, she moaned in absolute bliss and enveloped my tip with her luscious, glossy lips, her eyes going to the back of her skull. Her cheeks quickly inflated, unable to hold such a great quantity of cum, which began to spill all over Nat's huge breasts and then onto my groin.

Nat was doing her best, pumping her hands up and down on my orgasming rod, trying to swallow my load, but fighting against those industrial cum generators was useless. But she showed me her determination, continuing with her hips, thrusting against my balls, each time she was squeezing the cum out of them, and Nat wouldn't stop! She wanted to milk me dry.

And there was actually a LOT of cum in my balls, alright! By mistake, as Natalia said before, she actually injected a little too much of Dr. Seed's Serum into my nuts, almost a double dose, making my love orbs double potent! They were already so large, but there was double the amount of cum inside them now!

Natalia's pussy was rubbing directly at the hefty stones, squeezing them against the ground as our sex organs pulsated and throbbed so close to each other.

I huffed and breathed into Nat's pretty feet, smelling their beautiful musk as I orgasmed, letting another spurt out! It was about 8 ropes of cum, and each one was bigger than the last one!

I pulled Natalia's legs a bit, so her orgasming pussy was squeezing my orgasming testicles even more as I looked between Nat's legs at her beautiful face, seeing how she struggled to keep my tip inside her mouth! It was so sexy I moaned in bliss, her mascara started to get ruined by tears as she pushed onward, choking herself on mommy's large cock~

… Okay, I might have gone a little too far with that sentence.

"mmmghhh~ Cum for me, Natalia!" I grunted, my cock still gushing out sperm like there was an infinite amount of it inside my gonads.  
"P- Please, deepthroat my penis, mi amor!" I pleaded, she was close to losing her mind from that orgasm!

"S...Sarhhghhh" Nat coughed and moved her head aside from the violent cum flow, she was out of breath. Trying to drink my cum right now was like drinking an entire jug of water without stopping.  
"Sa- Sarah, mi hermosa futa, me encantan tus grandes bolas y pene. I will deepthroat you as you say." Nat squeezed my futa-milk tanks with her thighs, driven by the tasty sensation of pleasure flowing through her body as she continued squirting her girl fluids and giving a bath to my nuts.

Both of her hands were around my steel-hard shaft as she was trying to swallow it with her mouth, my tip hitting against the back of her throat while her tongue and cheeks rubbed and massaged the head each time it went in and out.

Nat's chest was completely covered in cum, as well as the tent's walls! It seemed a bath in a nearby lake later would be a good idea.

I was still orgasming from Natalia's efforts, it was pure bliss! My enormous testicles spurted liters of jizz out, trembling and getting squashed a little by Natalia's pussy and thighs pushing against the two hard-working cum factories.

"Ghmmm~ FUCK! Natalia! I love your throat! Yes! Fuuuu-" I arched back, plastering Natalia's throat with cum, sending it straight into her stomach! She didn't even need to swallow it.

"Jeez, Sarah... you... will suffocate me..." Nat had a total ahegao expression, she was barely able to talk. But she continued with the oral work, while her hands were going up and down, massaging my dick thoroughly. It looked like Nat was exhausted from sucking on my tip for so long… so even someone like her had a limit.

Meanwhile, to retaliate, Nat tightened her thighs, putting more pressure on my orbs. There wasn't any space left for both anymore, so she made my left orb slide against the other and get up, aligned vertically. I was lucky that this wasn't a fight, because Nat had the strength to crush a watermelon between her legs!

After Natalia sucked on my tip gushing out the last of my cum, I felt exhausted as well from orgasming so much. I collapsed, helpless, and defeated. My balls were getting squashed, they were really, really sensitive now and I started to moan as my hard cock was throbbing in the afterglow of that awesome orgasm.

Natalia looked like she just ate a VERY big meal. A full dinner which was still warm and inside her stomach, it had to be a pleasant sensation to have a bellyful of fertile seed. Very filling and healthy, rich in nutrients!

"Fuck, Natalia... I'm- I can't even-" I wanted to say something, but my mind was totally overworked.

"Ahhh… Sarah, that was the best orgasm I ever had, I think." Natalia groaned, falling beside me, exhausted, panting desperately.

"Shit." I sighed heavily, "It's a shame tomorrow will be our last day together. I know you travel around the world to teach. But…" I smirked, looking at the tent, which was partially covered in cum.

Natalia closed her eyes briefly, but then opened them and smiled at me. Her hand went onto my still hard cock, rubbing it a little.  
"Yes, I do… but?"

"Oh, it's stupid, nevermind." I chuckled.

"Come on, amiga, tell me… or I'll rub it harder~" Natalia started to give me an intense handjob, but after such a large orgasm, my cock was super sensitive and I started to moan

"Anh- Alright. Well, would you like to work with me...?" I chuckled, writhing a bit from Nat's hand gliding along my half-hard dick.  
"I can't promise you too many trips around the world, but… You'll be able to do what you love. Train, fight, instruct and... well, bust some big balls, hahah" I blushed, but then smiled at her, "Besides, Monika misses you a lot."

Natalia's face beamed, she blushed hard and looked me in the eyes.  
"Do you want me to work with you? Hoo, that's an interesting proposition that you have for little old me!" Nat smirked, her hand going over to my abs as she caressed me.  
"Hmm. I accept the deal. You and I are going to have a lot of great moments, so no need to worry about traveling, I'll get used to whatever we do. It'll be just like in college!"

My eyes lit up as I happily exclaimed, "Oh Natalia, you'll be a great teacher, instructor, fighter, and buster! We'll fight together and instruct others on the ring!" I said cheerfully, my fist raised in determination.

"Precisely. Perhaps we could teach Kayle something useful at last. Is she still helpless and hung?" She asked casually. She was referring to my best friend Kayle, with whom I spent most of my life, we always fucked girls, went to parties, and shared flats together.

"Ah… yes. Helpless and hung. And probably doesn't remember your name." I smirked, then sighed, "It's really late, I think we really need to sleep now, we have another session tomorrow, yes?"

"We do, Sarah. I'm looking forward to it." Natalia cooed with slight mischief in her voice.

I knew she wanted to repeat all that busting on me as soon as she could. What a lovely, sadistic Latina I have found myself…


End file.
